Chroniques d'un type banal devenu dresseur invincible
by ErwannHakemFics
Summary: Dans ce Kanto réaliste où les Pokémon peuvent tuer et où les dresseurs sont considérés comme de courageux héros, Desmond a réussi à avoir six badges dans toute sa vie. Son fils Ruto ouvre le premier chapitre en commençant son voyage à lui, mais il n'a rien de plus qu'un autre... à priori.


**Dans notre monde, Pokémon est vu (par une majorité intolérante et ignorante) comme quelque chose d'enfantin, une simple lubie puérile qui s'estompe au fur et à mesure que la maturité s'installe dans les esprits. Cependant, dans le monde dont je vais vous parler, c'est totalement l'inverse : les Pokémon sont des créatures tant majestueuses que dangereuses et dignes de respect… et quand on est môme, on a hâte de grandir car on sait qu'il faut être un adulte robuste et intelligent pour commencer une quête des badges. C'est une guerre, une série d'histoires qu'on pourra raconter quand on sera un vieillard, à un groupe de gosses attentifs et éberlués, qui à leur tour feront leur voyage et le narreront ensuite. Un cycle éternel sur lequel est basée la société, l'économie, et tout ce que vous voudrez d'autre. Je ne vous parle pas de ce bon vieux Sacha dont le Pikachu annihile des Grolem à coups de tonnerre, ou d'une Team Rocket même pas capable de dérober un Mélofée. Voici le vrai monde dont tout le monde voulait connaitre l'histoire. **

Le cycle dont je vous parlais. En voici un fier membre, un « retraité » du dressage Pokémon si j'ose dire. Desmond était un père de famille qui a amassé en tout six badges dans sa carrière, et qui désormais ne faisait que traîner au logis, chantant à tue-tête ses exploits. Vous allez me dire que six badges dans toute une vie, c'est vraiment déplorable. Si c'est le cas, oubliez tous vos préjugés, ceux que vous ont apporté l'anime surtout. Dans sa ville, le Bourg Palette, quasiment personne n'a eu autant de badges, et si Desmond n'en a pas eu huit, c'est parce que son équipe était spécialisée dans les Pokémon Sol. Impossible pour lui de venir à bout de l'arène de plante, ni de celle de l'eau. Heureusement pour lui il n'y a pas de champion du type glace à Kanto. Enfin bref, cet homme était un disque rayé : à table, il racontait ses légendaires combats, toujours de la même manière. Le plus vieux de ses enfants, Ruto, les avait entendues mille fois. Ca l'agaçait. Tout comme ça l'agaçait d'être pris pour une mauviette par son « si héroïque » géniteur. Il avait secrètement hâte d'entamer son propre voyage, qui allait commencer au printemps suivant.

« Ouais, p'pa, et c'est là que Maraiste inonde l'arène et que tu es disqualifié. » Soupira l'ado, exaspéré d'entendre la rediffusion des vantardises de Desmond.

« Minute ! T'oublies aussi que j'ai dû payer une foutue amende à cette pétasse de… comment déjà ? »

« Erika ! » Cria Armelle, la fille de Desmond, agacée par le langage outrancier de son père.

« C'est ça. J'ai arrosé ses plantes gratuitement et elle fait un constat pour dégradations. J'lui mettrais d'ces gifles ! » Gronda-t-il, en tapant de son poing velu sur la table, faisant sautiller les condiments un par un. « De toutes façons, Céladopole c'est vraiment un coin stressant, tout le monde te prend pour un ringard, les filles sont à poil… et fières de l'être en plus. » Il reprit une gorgée de son Whisky Whiscash et ajouta : « Armelle je veux jamais que t'ailles là-bas, ou si t'y vas c'est juste pour dégueuler sur la place publique et revenir illico ! » S'écria-t-il, avec une difficulté à articuler de plus en plus lourde pour ses auditeurs.

L'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue chez cette famille, la sœur de Ruto craignait de moins en moins son père. Elle semblait être la seule à ne pas être impressionnée par le palmarès et l'expérience de Desmond. Détail inquiétant, car bientôt Ruto partirait en quête de badges et Armelle serait donc seule avec son père ainsi que cette ambiance néfaste. Les pensées de Ruto étaient souvent occupées par ce sujet, il tanguait entre l'excitation de devenir un dresseur et la culpabilité de laisser sa frangine toute seule. Soudainement un bruit très sec et désagréable le réveilla de ses tergiversations.

« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais Gravalanch est endormi. » affirma Desmond en se levant de table, tout en poussant sa chaise de bois en arrière.

« Moins fort la chaise, ça casse la tête ! » Pesta Armelle.

« J'ai dit : Gravalanch est endormi. Question : Lequel de vous deux lève son cul et m'apporte le courrier, ainsi que le lait Meumeu ? Faites pas chier vous avez juste à ouvrir la foutue porte d'entrée, c'est pas dur, j'dois vous rappeler combien de kilomètres j'ai parcouru moi pour avoir à boire et des nouvelles de ma famille quand j'étais jeune ? » S'égosilla le père, menaçant.

« J'y vais. » fit Ruto, avec un sang-froid qui voulait dire « J'ai l'habitude de te voir gueuler, ça ne me fait plus rien, vieux fou. »

Armelle eut un pressentiment à ce moment précis.

« J'ai… comme des papillons dans le ventre. C'est très bizarre… »

« Pourquoi des papillons dans l'ventre ? » fit le père d'un sourire moqueur. « T'as mangé des Chrysacier ces temps-ci ? » ponctua-t-il, avant d'exploser dans un rire gras, tout en renversant de sa choppe la moitié de son whisky.

Armelle ignora la blague débile de Desmond, elle observait son frère par la fenêtre, qui ramassait les cartons de lait d'Ecrémeuh. En plein milieu de son aller-retour, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié le journal, alors il fit demi-tour, tout en portant les lourdes boissons à bout de ses bras maigrichons.

« Il galère, le frangin… » commenta-t-elle sur un ton mêlant la pitié et la moquerie.

« Ca lui foutra du plomb au crâne, faut que ses biceps poussent un minimum. Et ses couilles, aussi. » rétorqua-t-il entre deux sursauts de hoquet.

Ces bruits, ajoutés à son nez rougi, lui donnaient l'air du parfait stéréotype de l'ivrogne divorcé. C'est-ce qu'il était, malheureusement. Evidemment, c'était une face cachée que seuls Ruto et Armelle subissaient. Les autres villageois admiraient Desmond… de vrais lèche-culs, vous dis-je. Armelle fixait toujours son frère. Il ramassait le journal, et quand il lit ce qu'il y était écrit, il lâcha tout ce qu'il portait -même le journal lui-même, et se mit à courir en direction du centre-ville.

« Il va où ? Papa, regarde ! » Alerta Armelle.

Desmond tituba furtivement vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et s'écria « C'est ici la maison, branleur ! ». Dans sa course, Ruto tourna sa tête en arrière, lança un regard à son père et lui cria « On se revoit dans quelques années ! Prends soin d'Armelle, vieux ! ».

« Par les oreilles du grand Arceus… il a été appelé à recevoir son Pokémon… alors ça y est. L'enfoiré… » marmonna le père en se laissant tomber sur la table, faisant à nouveau virevolter les condiments.

« Ruto… » soupira Armelle, sans même regarder son frère partir.

« Il a vu son nom dans la rubrique des jeunes appelés à la journée de préparation Pokémon. Attends que j'dessoûle, il va voir. »


End file.
